Wet
by SadBrokenWings
Summary: Kagome makes a wrong turn while escaping from something rather unpleasant and ends up in the boy’s locker room. Now…this could be fun. KurKag


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

A/N: Okay, I don't remember where, but I saw the words "…trapped in a boy's locker room with…" and got struck with inspiration! (rubs head) And it hurt…

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Kagome makes a wrong turn while escaping from something rather unpleasant and ends up in the boy's locker room. Now…this could be fun.

_**oOo**_

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!'_ Kagome chanted in her head as she sped down the empty halls of Meiou High School.

She had, amazingly, gotten into a very elite high school, no thanks to all that shard-hunting and demon-fighting. As a matter of fact, Kagome had finished her quest a few months after her sixteenth birthday and found herself stuck in her own time with the knowledge that humans and demons were safely separated by a rather powerful barrier set in place by…well, her. It was a decision not lightly made but it had to be done.

It had been in the middle of the final battle when Kagome was struck with the idea. Thinking it over, it had only made sense; there seemed to be no demons in her time but there was no way that all of them could have been wiped out, no one could be that strong and demons were quite powerful. But, for balance purposes, she also created a third realm, the Spirit World, to keep an eye over the humans and the demons and to keep those two worlds from merging.

And she needed a God to agree to rule the Spirit World and there was only one that Kagome thought could handle the job: Lord Enma. He wouldn't be very lenient, which she had thought a good thing at first until she saw him in action. Kagome didn't know what to do with any of the half-demons so she consulted Enma and was absolutely appalled by what he did. He had torn them in half! Not literally but he had separated their human side from their demon side and threw each side into the proper world.

Of course she put a stop to it, pulling rank as the creator of the barriers in order to make him listen, telling him that half-demons should just reside in the realm they were born in. He had practically pouted! So, Kagome checked up on him once she was back in her own time to find out that he had a son, who was very powerful and very handsome when he was in his teen form. Every weekend, Kagome would drop in on either Lord Koenma or Lord Enma to check up on the way things were going, making small changes and suggestions here or there to make sure that they knew who was _actually _in charge.

And now on a Friday afternoon, just as Kagome finished her only after-school elective, she found herself face to face with a rather unhappy mob of ogres. As soon as she had set foot outside of the lab she had been working in, Kagome found herself surrounded in the hallway that was supposed to be empty, hearing complaints from all the over-worked ogres. So she ran and now, here she was, looking for a place to hide.

"_Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama, we want to speak with you!"_

An _'eep'_ of terror escaped from Kagome as she made a sudden turn into the nearest room, slamming the door closed and sinking down to the floor, back against the door. Her eyes were closed as she took the moment to relax, her heart slowing back to its normal beat and her breath turning from pants to a more regular rhythm.

After she heard the ogres run past the door Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and stood. Looking around, Kagome realized that she must be in the locker room and…she wasn't alone. She could hear the water running in the shower but, as soon as she noticed it, the water stopped. Frantically she prayed that she was in the girls' locker room. It looked like it but both could look the same! Panicking, Kagome grabbed the door handle but stopped. She couldn't go back out there; the ogres were still looking for her! All she could do was cross her fingers and hope that the Gods weren't against her.

Covering her eyes, Kagome prayed and _prayed _that she hadn't done anything to anger the Gods recently…but it seemed as though she had. Peeking through her fingers when she heard someone approaching her area, Kagome got an eyeful of one "school God"- Suuichi Minamino.

'_Oh crap!'_

Covering her eyes back up and blushing madly, Kagome had to wonder just how this situation could get any worse. Kurama, however, was curious as to why the girl was covering her eyes. He was wearing his boxers, so it wasn't like he was _completely _indecent.

However, this wasn't the first time that a girl had _wandered _into the boy's locker room to sneak a peek at him. But never had a girl hid her eyes and blushed quite such an interesting shade of red before. Maybe it had been a dare? Or perhaps she had left her glasses at home and accidentally found her way into the wrong locker room. He highly doubted that she came in to check him out for two reasons: 1) No one knew that he was staying after today and 2) She would have found her way back to where he was showering.

He was highly amused by her reaction, this was the first time that it had ever happened. She just stood there, looking awkward and covering her eyes, probably wishing that she could just melt through the floor. Though there was one thing troubling him; if she didn't want to be in here, why didn't she just leave?

Kagome wondered just how long he was going to stand there, staring at her. She could feel the confusion and amusement rolling off of him in waves. Apparently she provided good entertainment for the young man. Her blush was dying now as she grew accustomed to her situation and she began thinking a little clearer. She started focusing on her problem with the ogres; they were still in the school and seemed to be closing in on her from all sides.

She turned around and removed her hands from her eyes, watching as the doorknob slowly started to turn. It became obvious that the ogres thought to sneak up on her…idiots. They _knew _that she could sense their energy so what the Hell? However, that didn't mean that they couldn't catch her and so she had to find somewhere to hide.

Whipping around, Kagome began to run back in the direction of the showers, saying to Kurama as she passed,

"You didn't see me, I was never here!"

She was about halfway there when she remembered that she was being followed by ogres and she had just employed a human to cover for her.

'_Idiot!'_

Quickly turning back, Kagome grabbed Kurama's hand and dragged him along with her.

"New plan! They don't know either of us are here, we hide!"

Kurama was highly confused and not quite as amused as before. She seemed a little panicked and she was hiding from somebody. Perhaps she was in trouble? Or she could just be playing a game. Keeping pace with her was simple but he faltered in his steps when the distinct feel of an ogre entered the locker room. She was running from ogres? Things just got more and more confusing as it went along.

Kagome ran directly into the showers and slipped on the water on the floor, letting out a squeak of surprise. She threw her hand out and caught a shower knob, which did her no good because it merely twisted and turned the water on, so she still fell to the floor. Kagome landed flat on her back right underneath the stream of water coming from the showerhead while Kurama ended up on top of her.

Needless to say that the entire odd situation had stirred Youko and now he was cheering Kurama on.

'_**Nicely done kit, now tell me you're going to follow through. She seems like she'd be wonderful in- wait, ogres?'**_

'_Yes, ogres, and they seem to be after this girl here.'_

'_**Well, damn, you picked a troublesome one but perhaps you could get a quickie in before they find her!'**_

'_Youko!'_

Kagome was watching his aura flicker in a daze. It was just so…different from anything she'd ever seen and it had her mesmerized. He was now straddling her and staring off at the wall, seeming to not even notice the water pounding down on the two of them. Speaking of which…it was pretty darn cold! Though Suuichi seemed to be blocking a lot of the water and he was keeping her warm.

"Ano…Minamino-san? Minamino-san?" Kagome wondered if perhaps he had hit his head and he couldn't respond to her.

"Minamino-san, are you alright?" She asked, prepared to slap him back into a normal state of mind if need be.

Startled out of his less-than-becoming conversation with Youko, Kurama looked down at the girl beneath him and recognized her as one Higurashi, Kagome from his AP History class. Now she had seemed pretty normal when he saw her around school, but looks could be deceiving.

"I am fine Higurashi-san, it seems as though you cushioned my fall. It is you that we should be worried about, you did hit the floor."

It was a curious thing, how kind she was. He had seen her with _all _types of people, helping them with various things. Hell, she had even babysat Kokota when he couldn't; she was just so…helpful.

Kagome waved her hand and replied, "Nothing to worry about, I'm absolutely fine."

Their eyes locked, green meeting cerulean. Time seemed to freeze as they both recognized something in each other that they hadn't seen in another person before: the wear of time on a soul. Or in Kurama's case, two souls. Kurama leaned downward, feeling as though he could drown in her eyes, and his lips met hers.

Her eyes widened a fraction before they slowly fluttered closed, her lips moving against his as she responded to his impromptu kiss. Following her lead _(a little caught off guard by her sudden response)_, Kurama's eyes soon closed as well as the kiss became more heated. Kurama pressed his lips more firmly against hers and coaxed her mouth open with a swipe of his tongue. Kagome buried her hands into his hair and pulled him closer, if that was even possible at this point.

Of course, all good things must come to an end and this just happened to end with a shocked cry of "_Kagome_-sama!"

The two teens broke apart, soaking wet from the shower with their faces flushed from their kiss. Panting, Kagome looked up at the group of ogres and then at Kurama.

"Do you think you can get us out of here?" She asked, noticing that he wasn't anymore surprised than she to be barged in on by a group of demanding ogres.

"On one condition," He replied, giving her a teasing smirk, "you go out with me tonight."

Kagome flashed him a brilliant smile before standing up beside him, "You've got yourself a deal."

Kurama grabbed her hand and maneuvered them around the ogres and out the door, only when they were out of harms' way did they realize something. Kurama was only in his _wet _boxers and you could see through Kagome's wet _white_ T-shirt.

"Uh-oh. I think that perhaps we should change, don't you?" Kagome asked and giggled, pulling Kurama along with her as they walked down the hall to each of their lockers to change clothes before leaving to prepare for the evening ahead.


End file.
